Histoires éternelles
by lylene
Summary: PWP Scorpius/Rose en 1000 mots.


**Histoires éternelles...**

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors, mots et créatures » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Vous pouvez retrouver cette histoire également sur HPF, entre autres, puisque je publie sur plusieurs sites.

********************************************************************************

Vacances de février 2023.

Rose et Scorpius se dirigeaient en direction de la cabane abandonnée du feu garde-chasse Rubeus Hagrid. Il faisait nuit.

Ils entrèrent, refermèrent la porte avec soin, et allumèrent un feu ronflant dans la cheminée. Ils se regardèrent. Rose embrassa Scorpius. Ils s'effeuillèrent en silence, patiemment. Chaque vêtement ôté, chaque caresse, était une découverte de l'autre. Ils se côtoyaient depuis sept ans, s'aimaient depuis le premier regard, et ils allaient enfin se connaître.

Ils s'allongèrent l'un près de l'autre dans des couvertures gigantesques. On pense toujours que c'est simple de faire l'amour, mais en fait, la première fois, c'est exaltant, c'est enivrant, mais c'est aussi terrifiant. Il faut accepter de faire confiance, de se donner, et de recevoir, sans tricher...

Scorpius s'allongea sur Rose. Sentir ses seins contre sa poitrine. Être entouré de ses bras. Recevoir ses baisers timides mais tendres. Scorpius fit glisser sa main le long du corps de Rose, qui frissonna. Elle était toute nue, dans ses bras, un peu gênée, toute tremblante. Scorpius n'en menait guère plus large.

- Tu es sûre ? Demanda-t-il.

Rose hocha la tête. Scorpius tremblait de peur, d'excitation... toutes ses émotions le submergeaient en même temps. Ils essayèrent... Scorpius eut à peine le temps d'entrer.

- Dégage ça fait mal !

- Pardon, je te demande pardon... Je ne voulais pas...

Une vague de sanglots secoua Rose. Elle se sentait honteuse de n'avoir pas su serrer les dents et supporter la douleur. Scorpius prit Rose dans ses bras, et la berça doucement.

- Je te demande pardon... bégaya-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

- Mais non, c'est moi qui doit m'excuser... Ne pleure pas... Je suis allé trop vite... Je n'ai pas pris assez soin de toi...

- Je n'y arriverai pas, ça fait mal, je n'arrive pas à contrôler la douleur à cet endroit-là...

- Mais si, on va y arriver, je te le promets... depuis six millions d'années que les humains existent, ils ont toujours trouvé comment faire... Pourquoi pas nous ?

Rose ne put s'empêcher de sourire à travers ses larmes. C'était d'un pragmatique à toute épreuve. Elle releva la tête vers Scorpius, qui essuya ses larmes et l'embrassa.

- Tu veux bien qu'on aille doucement et qu'on prenne tout notre temps ? Demanda-t-elle.

Scorpius acquiesça. Il se redressa et s'assit sur les talons, repoussant les couvertures. Allongée devant Scorpius, dans le plus simple appareil, elle ne se sentait pas honteuse, mais belle. Ils prirent le temps de se regarder, d'apprendre par coeur chaque détail de la physionomie de l'autre. Scorpius commença à embrasser la cheville de Rose, et remonta le long de sa jambe, en un chemin de baisers, vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il hésita un instant, et déposa un baiser sur son sexe. C'est drôle comme cette partie du corps pouvait être attirante, et terrifiante en même temps... il ne s'y attarda pas. Il s'étendit sur elle, et elle eu le temps d'apercevoir son sexe à lui, dressé. Ce truc qui dépassait la rendait mal à l'aise... Etendus l'un sur l'autre, ils goûtaient au plaisir d'être ensemble, mais la pensée que leurs deux sexes, comme des corps étrangers, étaient en contact avait quelque chose d'un peu inquiétant.

Rose avança timidement la main pour le toucher, mais elle ne parvint qu'à l'effleurer. Peur de mal faire, de lui faire mal... Elle renonça.

Ils s'embrassèrent, se caressèrent pendant des heures entières. Ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ça leur suffisait. Faire l'amour, c'est avant tout se consacrer à l'autre, entièrement à l'autre. Au détour d'une caresse, la main de Rose arrêta celle de Scorpius sur son sexe.

- Je ne sais pas... murmura-t-il.

Rose écarta les jambes, et comme elle avait découvert l'intimité de son amant, elle le laissa découvrir son corps à elle. Chose bizarre et curieuse qu'un sexe féminin, en vérité. Si l'appareil masculin est bien visible, a tendance à jouer les « m'as-tu vu » et peu parfois inquiéter par son aspect « Alien », l'organe féminin se cache, tel un fauve tapis, prêt à dévorer une proie un peu trop aventureuse...

Un doigt glissa en elle. Son regard plongea dans celui de Scorpius. Un peu d'appréhension. Il attendit un peu, puis commença à bouger très doucement son doigt. Rose vint nicher sa tête dans le cou de Scorpius, pour s'enivrer de son odeur. Elle avait sincèrement envie d'être à lui. Elle voulait lui montrer combien elle l'aimait, combien elle avait confiance en lui...

Rose ondula son bassin doucement. Progressivement, elle sentit qu'il y avait « plus de place » à l'intérieur d'elle.

- Tu veux essayer avec un deuxième ? Chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Scorpius la regarda intensément.

- Tu me promets que si tu as mal, tu me le dis, et j'arrête tout de suite...

Rose acquiesça. Mais elle ne dirait rien. Scorpius obéit, mais sans quitter son visage des yeux, attentif au moindre signe de douleur. Rose crispa très légèrement la mâchoire.

- Ça va ?

Elle l'embrassa pour ne plus être soumise à son examen, et se donner du courage. Scorpius resta quelque temps immobile en elle, et attendit qu'elle-même initie le mouvement, quand elle se sentirait prête.

Rose lui sourit, mais ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle devait avoir mal. Il retira ses doigts le plus doucement qu'il put. Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle préféra se mettre à califourchon sur lui. La scène se figea un instant.

Scorpius sentit ses petits doigts entourer son sexe, et l'instant d'après, il était en elle. Rose cacha son visage dans ses cheveux, essayant de rendre discrète la sourde douleur qui l'envahissait.

Scorpius lui caressa la joue.

- Quand tu as une idée en tête... dit-il sur un ton de reproche. Je t'aime.

Rose se pencha, et l'embrassa de tout son coeur, de toute son âme.

Ce qu'ils firent le reste de la nuit, cela ne regarde qu'eux. Il n'y eu pas d'exploit sportif, mais beaucoup d'amour, de tendresse et de confiance réciproque. Comme il devrait en être de chaque première fois.

********************************************************************************

La review est le seul salaire de l'auteur de fanfic. Comme un sourire, ça ne vous coûte pas d'argent, mais ça apporte beaucoup à celui qui reçoit. Ça ne prend guère de temps, c'est poli, et, pour peu qu'il y ait une ou deux remarques pertinentes, la review permet de progresser. Merci.


End file.
